supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ji woong's Exam Challenge: The Rebirth Team/@comment-2081368-20130715005959
Giuseppe: "For all this hard work, I certainly know Sophie the Otter and Reicheru the Yokai Spirit like this game. Everyone likes this game. For everyone who hates this game, something is seriously wrong with you." Sophie the Otter: "That is incorrect; nothing is wrong with me and I don't like it because it stars you, my worst Italian enemy." the Otter briefly transforms into her superhero counterpart, Sonic Sophie Sonic Sophie: "I better escape! I am outta here!" Sophie flies off into the distance Reicheru: "THIS GAME SUCKS! I HATE THIS (bleep)ING GAME! AND NEARLY ALL THE NON-SELFISH PEOPLE HATE YOU! I'D RATHER WATCH THE 4KIDS DUB OF ONE PIECE FOR 24 HOURS!" makes fires surround her Giuseppe: "YOU WILL LIKE THIS GAME FOREVER!" Reicheru: "I am going to kill you! OLD STYLE! YOU (bleep)ING WATCH YOU (bleep)! (bleep) YOU! I COULD PULL OFF THAT YOU'LL BE SANJI FROM ONE PIECE'S 4KIDS VOICE ACTOR! BECAUSE YOU SOUND LIKE A THUG WITH A SEVERE COLD! YOU SUCK! AND YOU NEVER SHUT THE (bleep) UP! YOU SAY TOSHIO SAMO IS A BABY FOR PLAYING WITH TOYS! BUT HE'S TAKES THE GOTH-EMO STYLE FROM HIS MOTHER! IN FACT! (bleep) YOU TO (bleep)! PAULA HATES THIS GAME, ME AND MY FRIENDS HATE IT. JI WOONG AND JI MIN AND THEIR FRIENDS HATE IT! ALL THE NON-SELFISH PEOPLE HATE IT! AND EVEN ME! (bleep) YOU! YOU (bleep)ING MOTHER(bleep)ER! YOU ROTTEN MOTHER(bleep)ER!" looks at the camera Reicheru: "Anyone that likes this diaper baby and this (bleep) horrible game, there is something wrong with you." turns to Giuseppe Reicheru: "YOU DISGUSTING HAG! YOU AND YOUR GROUP OF MORONS ARE AGAINST JI WOONG FOR PLAYING PRANKS ON YOU! HE'S JUST A TEENAGE BOY! WHY ARE YOU SO AGAINST HIM AND HIS SISTER! HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU FOR (bleep)ING OFF HIS SISTER'S TOYS BY SAYING THEY WERE FOR BABIES! HE AND JI MIN WANTED SANCTAURY! HE WAS DESPRATE FOR MS. JOE'S TEACHING TO END! AND YOU ARE AGAINST AN INNOCENT KOREAN BOY FOR THIS! EVEN HALF OF KOREA, JAPAN, ITALY, ENGLAND, CHINA LIKE HIM AND HE IS RESPECTFUL! EVEN IF HE LIKES LOCKSXBOX! I DON'T EVEN CARE! YOU ARE AGAINST A TEENAGE BOY AND HIS CLASSMATES FOR BEING EXAMPLES FROM VIVA LA BAM! HE WANTED FUN! AND YOU JUST HAD TO MAKE HIM SUFFER PAIN!" Ji woong: "Reicheru....." Reicheru: "HE'S JUST AN INNOCENT TEEN! YOU COWARD! WHY ARE SO AGAINST HIM FOR THIS?! JUST WHY?! I'D RATHER EAT CHOCOLATE THAT'S 3 MONTHS OUT OF DATE! (bleep)!" Sophie flies back into the scene in a flash, extends her tail, and wraps it around both Reicheru and Ji woong smoothly to help them get away from Giuseppe safely Ji woong: "Gamsahabnida, Sonic Sophie!" tries to catch Sonic Sophie, Ji woong, and Reicheru with a rope, but fails woong, Reicheru, and Sonic Sophie fly off into the sunset as the screen fades to black 15 minutes later Alessandro: "Attempted escape..." instantly uses Vomit Shock Wave without further notice uses a psychic shield to send it back